Adrian Harris
Adrian R. Harris, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the third episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Adam Fristoe. Throughout the Series Season One In his class, Scott and Stiles are whispering and the Mr. Harris suggests that maybe they need some time apart. He tells them to let him know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much. Scott moves to the front of the classroom and sits in front of Jackson, who just glowers. The girl next to Scott announces that she thinks the police found something outside, and everyone gets up to look. There are EMTs rolling a body on a gurney into a waiting truck. In Chemistry, Mr. Adrian Harris reminds everyone that if they have below a C they are required to come to the parent-teacher conferences. He stops in front of Stiles and asks if anyone has seen Scott. Stiles looks up with a highlighter cap in his mouth because he's clearly supposed to answer, but they both get distracted by Jackson coming into class. Mr. Harris goes over to him and tells Jackson that if he needs to leave he's allowed. He tells the class to start reading Chapter 9 and then admonishes Stiles for highlighting too much. "It's Chemistry, not a coloring book." Danny laughs a little at that. Stiles is annoyed and spits the highlighter cap up into the ceiling, catching in on the way down. Mr. Harris and Jackson's parents discuss how driven he is because he's adopted. They think that he's trying to prove himself to the biological parents that he's never met, and recently this drive has moved several notches higher. Melissa McCall leaves a voicemail for Scott as she starts her conference with Mr. Harris. He tells her that Scott's mind has been elsewhere and he's often not in class. He thinks there's something wrong with Scott's home situation. She gets defensive and asks what's wrong with his home situation. "Specifically, the lack of an authority figure." He means a male authority figure, and she decidedly takes offense. In her opinion, she and Scott are better off without Scott's father in the picture. Outside of the school, Scott is being beaten up. Mr. Harris stops the fight and as he asks Scott and Stiles what they think their doing. Stiles and Scott are stuck in detention. Scott complains that he's supposed to be at work and doesn't want to get fired, but Mr. Harris doesn't care. Scott asks Stiles if he got him beaten up in part to help him learn and in part to punish him. Stiles agrees to both. Scott tells him that he can't have him being angry with him. Stiles admits that he's not angry anymore. He's tired of Scott trying to pretend like great powers don't come with great responsibility. Mr. Harris listens in and comes to a conclusion that he should let them go. In the lecture hall, Scott spots Allison at her desk and tries to talk to her, but Mr. Adrian Harris stops him. Scott takes a seat in front of Stiles instead. They have 45 minutes to finish their exam. Scott runs out of the exam and Stiles runs after him. Mr. Adrian Harris is in the Chemistry lab at night, with the lights off, erasing the blackboard. He notices a scrap of paper on his desk, which has a number of Harrises on it, the last one being his name: Adrian R. Harris. He hears growling behind him and seems to know what's lurking. "Please don't kill me," he says. The alpha asks him who wrote the list of names, and he replies that it was Laura Hale. The alpha tells him that he knows why Laura wrote the list and orders Mr. Harris to turn around. He wants him to look at what he's done. The alpha throws a chair when Adrian won't turn, and then Derek rushes into the lab and pushes him down to cover him. The alpha makes a run for it just as the police pull up to the school. Later, Sheriff Stilinski is interviewing Mr. Adrian Harris in the Chemistry lab. Still no lights on in there. Adrian says it was 6 years ago and before he had gotten sober. Mr. Adrian Harris tells him that he met a woman at a bar and they got drunk. The woman asked him about chemistry, and he was so thrilled to have someone who was interested in that talking to him that he answered everything she asked. How to dissolve a lock, how to dissolve a body and get away with murder. "How to start a fire and get away with arson?" the Sheriff asks. Mr. Adrian Harris nods and confirms that a week later the Hale House burned down. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to be an accomplice and have his career ruined. He says that the only thing he can tell him about who the woman was is a sketch of her pendant, the same thing he gave Laura Hale. Season Two Stiles sits in detention, giving the clock his very best glare. Stiles gets up to leave as soon as an hour is up, but Mr. Harris makes him stay, telling him he's made him his personal project for the rest of the semester. Later, Harris lets Stiles go. Harris is teaching his class when Scott and Stiles start throwing pieces of screwed up paper at his head while his back was turned. He demands to know who was responsible and both Scott and Stiles point to each other. He then sends them both to the principals office. Mr. Harris quotes Einstein as saying that two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and "I'm not sure about the universe". He then claims to have seen his own share of stupidity and pats Stiles on the back. Stiles gets perfect grades, so his insult, while generally uncalled for from any teacher, is extra out of place directed at Stiles. Harris says they are going to conduct some group experiments. "Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." He tells Erica to take the first station, and nearly all of the people in the room raise their hand to be her partner, even though Harris didn't ask for volunteers. Harris pairs Erica with Scott. Scott tries to take Erica's hand away, but she gets rough with him. Just then Harris rings the bell and tells them to switch stations. Harris rings the bell for them to switch again, and this time Isaac sits next to Lydia. Stiles tries to get up to intervene, but Harris slaps him with a pointer. Harris rings the bell and announces that if they've done the experiment correctly they should have a crystal that they can eat. Stiles and Scott have a beaker of beige goo. Mr. Harris is at the rave with a girl and he bumps into Allison and Matt. Allison immediately looks at his date. Adrian quickly says that she is 21 before walking off, dragging his date with him. Season Three In Mr. Harris’s physics class, Isaac excuses himself to the bathroom, and Scott tries to follow, but Harris won’t let him. The class hears something happening outside of the classroom and goes to ivestigate. They find that Isaac is by a beaten up Aiden. Mr. Harris gives him detention. Later, he is taken to be one of the sacrifices. Harris is tied to a tree in the storm, pleading. Apparently he was in contact with whoever is committing the murders because he says that he’s done everything that the murderer has asked. The garrote tightens around his neck and he is strangled. Appearances Season One *"Pack Mentality" *"The Tell" *"Heart Monitor" *"Lunatic" *"Wolf's Bane" Season Two *"Omega" *"Shape Shifted" *"Venomous" *"Raving" Season Three *"Unleashed" Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters